


a dream of an island (or two)

by klesek



Series: Angst [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventide Island, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), i have the writing braincell back for once, next one is hopefully soon to come, part 2 of the angst series, so buckle up, sorry this took so long, this is really late but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klesek/pseuds/klesek
Summary: “To the finder, the island of Koholint is but an illusion…Human, monster, sea, sky…A scene on the lid of a sleeper’s eye…Awake the dreamer, and Koholint will vanish much like a bubble on a needle…Cast-away, you must know the truth!”Legend looked around frantically.not real not real not real not real notreal not real not realnot real notrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrea-“LEGEND!”
Series: Angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933099
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	a dream of an island (or two)

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoy  
> this took weeks (the one braincell in my head decided to cry about algebra instead) so the writing might be different moods at different times if that makes sense?  
> sorry for taking so long  
> but here you go

They were in Wild’s Hyrule again.

This time on rafts, going to an island.

The group had gotten split up, and Wild, Wind, Legend and Hyrule were together, with Wars, Four, Time, Twilight and Sky somewhere else.

They had been in a fight, got split up, had gotten on rafts, Wild had been knocked unconscious by an octorok, and they were going to an island, to get on land so they could look at Wild’s map and figure out what to do.

Wind was in the middle of the raft, using his Korok Leaf to push the raft along the water. He also occasionally pulled out his telescope to look at the island.

“We’re almost there!” Wind said, still using his Korok Leaf to move the raft along.

And soon, they were at the island. Hyrule got Wild up and awake and they got onto the island.

“So, where are we?” Legend asked Wild.

Wild looked at his Sheikah Slate map. His eyes widened and he whispered two words.

“Oh no.”

“What?” Legend asked.

Wild put his Sheikah Slate away and stepped off the raft, onto the beach of the island.

“Welcome, everyone, to Eventide,” he said. “Where I lose almost all my stuff and have to get all three orbs to reveal a shrine, then I can go off the island.” he shrugged. “We’ve already lost all our stuff, so we might as well do it.”

They all got off the raft.

“So,” Hyrule said. “Where are the orbs?”

“Well, we have to fight monsters to get them,” Wild explained. “And the first monsters are right here.”

“On Toronbo Beach.”

Legend stopped in his tracks.

“S-sorry,” he said. “Did you just say _Toronbo?_ ”

_“You should go down to Toronbo Shore, where I found you!”_

Wild looked at him, confused. “Yeah,” he said. This is Toronbo Beach.”

Legend’s heart raced. _Was this… the same place? But it can’t be. How could anyone know about Koholint? And Toronbo Shores?_ He shook his head. “N-never mind.” He smiled. “Let’s finish this island.”

\---

Wild crouched down and snuck over to the bokoblins on the beach. He slowly took a tree branch that he had picked up out, and sprang up, yelling as he smacked a bokoblin in the face.

He quickly grabbed the club that had fallen out of the bokoblin’s hands. He swiftly killed the rest of the bokoblins, with a little help from Wind, Legend and Hyrule.

Wild handed them each a wooden spear that was sticking out of the ground. He put the food that had been speared on it in his Sheikah Slate. 

“Let’s go find these orbs,” He said.

\---

The four of them headed north, looking around for any monsters or orbs. They eventually came across a bokoblin camp, a few wooden platforms built around a tree. It was tall, but anyone could see the orb the bokoblins were guarding on the top.

“Alright, ready?” Wild whispered, taking out his club.

Before anyone could say anything, Wild was running over, yelling a battle call.

The others looked at each other, then shrugged. They followed him, not yelling, but still running and bashing bokoblins on the head with their own bats and spears.

They eventually got up to the top, where a glowing orange ball sat. Wild picked it up and threw it on the ground, then jumped off with his paraglider. They followed, instead walking down the wooden stairs.

Wild picked up the ball again. He grinned. “Let’s get back to that pedestal.”

They walked down the island, towards the beach.

Legend looked out to the water surrounding them. The shining blue water was lapping at the shore they were nearing.

“But verily,” he whispered. “It be the nature of dreams to end…”

“You okay?”

Legend turned his head back to the others. He saw that he had lagged behind, and Hyrule was waiting for him.

He walked up to him. “Yeah.”

He wasn’t sad, he wasn’t annoyed… he felt angry.

At the Wind Fish.

But of course, he couldn’t direct that anger at the Wind Fish if there was no Wind Fish here to direct the anger at.

So he would probably end up yelling at the others for something they were never a part of.

He sighed. He would just have to try to get through this stupid island without doing that.

\---

“Alrighty!” Wild had gotten over to the pedestal in the water using Cryonis, and had gotten the ball over there too. “Let’s get the next one!”

He swam back to the shore and broke the ice blocks, put the Sheikah Slate away and smiled at the others. “Let’s go.”

And they set off again, this time to the southeastern part of the island. This was going quicker than Legend thought it would.

They got to a large cliff, and Wild turned to look at the others. “Alright, we have to climb up.”

“Climb up?” Wind asked in disbelief. “Are you crazy?”

“Look, the only way we can get up to the top of Koholit Rock is to climb up, unless your korok leaf has enough magic to propel you into the air,” Wild retorted.

Legend froze. _Koholit Rock?_

Legend looked up to the top, and sure enough, there was a giant egg-shaped rock on top. His heart raced, his eyes not believing what he saw, his legs not wanting to hold him up.

_“This is Koholint Island!”_

“Legend, are you okay?”

Legend shook his head, blinking. He saw Wind waving his hand in front of his face.

Legend pushed Wind away. “Yes,” he snapped. “I’m perfectly fine.”

Wind looked surprised and confused. Legend immediately felt bad. _I knew it._

He stepped back, letting the others climb up first.

When the others had gotten up, he started climbing. He got to the top and Wild helped up.

There were ruins with lots of monsters walking around in them.

The four of them snuck up to the broken walls, ready to attack the moblins and bokoblins.

And they did.

They killed every one of the monsters, but all four of them got injured in one way or another.

Wild was the least injured, he only had a few scratches and one large-ish bruise on his arm.

Wind got a gash in his leg.

Hyrule had a pretty big scratch on his face.

Legend got hit right in the head with a bat.

He got thrown back onto the ground while the others finished off the last few monsters.

“You okay?” Wild asked him, helping him up.

“Yeah,” Legend said, picking up his spear and putting it away. His head was pounding, but he ignored it.

“Everyone okay?” Wild asked, looking around.

Wind was looking at his leg. “I’m good,” he replied.

Legend rolled his eyes. “You’re obviously not.”

Wind glared at him. “I’m perfectly fine,” he snapped. “You’re not, you fucking hypocrite.”

Hyrule stepped in. “Guys, stop it,” he said hastily. “We could all use some potions and some food.”

They went over to a near cooking pot, and Wild started cooking.

Legend was a little dizzy, but he could still see everything fine. He could see, for example, Wind poking his leg.

“Stop it,” Legend said to him. “You’re just going to make it worse.”

Wind glared at him.

“Fine,” Legend said, sighing. “Don’t come crawling back to me when we have to cut your leg off because it got infected.”

Wind opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Wild handed them all food. “Eat up,” he said.

They all ate in silence, only the sounds of wildlife and the waves to accompany their chewing.

Legend finished first and set his plate down on the ground. He went over to the edge of the cliff, out to the sea and sat down.

The waves didn’t look too strong, and they were lapping against the shore. It was actually a very beautiful day, but it probably could’ve been better if they weren’t trapped on an island with no supplies.

_“Do you ever wonder what’s beyond the sea?”_

Legend sighed, and got up. The others were finishing their food, and Wild was packing up. Wind was licking his plate, and Hyrule hadn’t finished his food.

“I’m full,” Hyrule said, giving the plate back to Wild.

“You sure?” Wild asked.

“Yeah..” Hyrule replied.

Wild finished packing up his stuff, putting the rest of the food in the Sheikah Slate.

They went to the other side of the rock, to the northwestern side. They stopped at the edge and looked down. There was a giant, one-eyed beast with an orange orb tied to a string around its neck, and it was asleep.

A Hinox.

“Great,” Wild said. “Anyone pick up any arrows?”

Shit. Legend hadn’t thought of picking up any arrows. He shook his head.

Wild had some arrows, and Hyrule had picked some up as well. Wild handed them all some arrows. They all had bows, and though the bows weren’t the best, they still worked.

They all got down, Wind using his Deku Leaf just to get to the ground first and beat them. Legend and Hyrule climbed down, and once Wild was sure that they were all down safely, he glided down and went over to the Hinox. The others followed him, crouching the same way Wild was.

Wild took out his spiked moblin club and sneak-striked the Hinox, who was abruptly woken up by Wild beating the shit out of its foot with a spin attack.

The Hinox then got up, Wild backing up so he didn’t get stepped on.

Legend held his bow out, aiming for the eye of the beast. He shot, unluckily right at the moment the Hinox covered his eye. The arrow bounced right off the monster’s hand, useless against the beast.

Out of the corner of his eye, Legend saw the others aiming for the Hinox, but the Hinox kept covering its eye. They couldn’t get any damage done without shooting its eye.

“Stop shooting for a few seconds!” Wild called to the others. “If it doesn’t think you’ll shoot it, it’ll try to attack you instead, so aim when it’s already in the middle of an attack!”

Legend nodded, not sure if Wild saw him. He put his bow away momentarily, waiting for the Hinox to attack. 

The Hinox picked up a tree next to it, slowly bringing it up, ready to throw it. Legend took this chance to aim for the eye and shoot.

He shot the arrow right in the center of the Hinox’s eye, and the beast fell to the ground, putting its hands up to its eye in pain.

The four Links rushed over to the Hinox, running as fast as they could to deal some damage before the Hinox got up again.

Wild got there first, swinging his club around in a spin attack. The others got there soon after, taking their weapons out and hitting the Hinox as hard and fast as possible. The Hinox’s health was at least a quarter’s way diminished.

The Hinox started to get up, and the Links backed up, running away so they could hit it in the eye again.

Legend ran back to where he was before, waiting until the Hinox picked up a tree to throw before taking out his bow.

Unfortunately, the Hinox decided to throw the tree directly at Legend, before he could even take out his bow.

Time seemed to slow down as the tree went straight for Legend, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t do anything but stare at the giant piece of wood being flung at him.

Suddenly, time went back to normal and the tree collided with Legend, knocking his breath out and probably breaking some bones. Legend held back a yell, instead grunting and attempting to push it off. He somehow got it off, though his right sleeve had ripped. He would need to fix that later.

He looked at his right shoulder and arm to see if there was any wound. There wasn’t.

But there was a certain scar there that brought back memories. The fern-like pink lines that stretched across his arm, chest and neck brought Legend back to the day he single-handedly destroyed an island.

  
  


_“To the finder, the island of Koholint is but an illusion…_

_Human, monster, sea, sky…_

_A scene on the lid of a sleeper’s eye…_

_Awake the dreamer, and Koholint will vanish much like a bubble on a needle…_

_Cast-away, you must know the truth!”_

_Legend looked around frantically._

_not real not real not real not real notreal not real not realnot real notrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrealnotrea-_

  
  


“LEGEND!”

Legend sucked in a deep breath, trying not to scream as his chest and arms began to ache with flashes of pain. He was sweating, his heart beating much faster than normal. The others were in front of him, concerned.

“Legend, are you okay?” Wild asked.

Legend shakily took a few quick breaths, then stood up, determined to not make a big deal about it. “I’m fine,” he snapped, pushing Wild away like he had Wind. “You guys don’t need to worry about me.”  
  
“But you kept saying something,” Wind said. “‘I’m so sorry,’ and ‘not real’. Over and over again.”

Inside, Legend froze. _Fuck._

Outside, he acted like everything was fine. “You sure you aren’t hearing things?”

Legend pushed them away, picking up the bow he dropped. The others had killed the Hinox while he was apparently having a mental breakdown, so that was good.

“So,” he started, ignoring the three sets of eyes staring at him with nothing but confusion and concern. “Where to next?”  
  
Wind went over to him. “Look, you’re obviously fucked up from your adventures, and I won’t ask you to explain them but you can’t act like you didn’t just have a mental breakdown in front of us.”

Legend blinked. “W...ell then,” he said. “I’m fine." He shrugged as Wind stared at him. “Now what do we do with the orb?”

  
Wind sighed. “Whatever,” he said. Then, more quietly so that only Legend could hear it, “Just stop acting like you’re fine when you’re not.”

Wild walked up to them and picked up the orb. “Let’s get this to the pedestal,” he said.

They all went up a path to a hill across from Koholit Rock, up to the pedestal. Wild moved the stuff on the pedestal and placed down the orb.

Right as the pedestal turned blue, the whole island seemed to shake. The four heroes looked over to the top of Koholit Rock. A gray… thing poked out of the ground, slowly rising up to reveal a shrine.

Wild smiled. “Let’s do this.”

They climbed back up the rock, Wild up first like last time. Legend’s chest and neck were hurting, but he didn’t say anything. Soon enough, they would be off this damn island and all of this would be done.

  
  


Wild activated the shrine by putting his Slate up to the small pedestal. The bottom half of the shrine went from orange to blue, and the door opened. Wild went inside, waving to the others, as they couldn’t really go inside.

After a few moments of waiting, Wild came out. 

“Let’s go.”

Legend looked out to the sea and felt his eyes watering as he smiled sadly.

“Legend?” he heard Hyrule say from behind him. “Are you okay?”

Legend turned back to face Hyrule, not bothering to wipe the few tears now slowly dripping down his face.

“Yeah,” he said.

And then he saw a beautiful seagull fly by, its song somehow echoing across the seas.

Legend followed it with his gaze as it flew away, bringing its song with it for others to hear.

_“If I was a seagull, I would fly to far away places and sing for many people!”_

“Looks like your wish came true.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> Wild: *comes out of the shrine*
> 
> Wind: so what did’ya get?
> 
> Wild: some rupees and a spirit orb
> 
> Legend: you- you mean. You mean we did this whole thing for some rupees and a spirit orb.
> 
> Wild: and a teleporting spot…
> 
> Legend: WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE, WILD  
> WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE TELEPORTING TO FROM HERE


End file.
